Since a light-emitting diode (LED) gives off a great amount of heat during the emission of light, a heat dissipation device must be provided in order to maintain the service life of the light emitting die.
A conventional LED heat dissipation structure, which is designated at 1a in FIGS. 1 and 2. The conventional LED heat dissipation structure comprises a package body 11a inside which first leads 141a and second leads 142a that are opposite to each other are arranged. The first leads 141a respectively carry light emitting dies 13a thereon. With the first leads 141a extending from inside the cavity 111a to outside the package body 11a, the portions of the first lead 141a that are located outside the package body 11a are connected to a top of a circuit board 2a, and heat can thus be dissipated through a heat dissipater element 3a (such as an aluminum substrate) mounted to a bottom of the circuit board 2a. In addition, the heat dissipater element 3a can be assisted by for example a heat dissipation fin, a heat dissipation pipe, a cooling chip, a heat spreader, or a heat dissipation fan, to remove the heat generated by the light emitting dies 13a. 
However, the first leads 141a and the second leads 142a are connected to the circuit board 2a. Due to the very narrow conductive traces formed on the circuit board 2a, the first leads 141a and the second leads 142a can only be formed with terminals having very limited areas for connection with the conductive traces of the circuit board 2a, and this imposes an undesired constraint to the expansion of the area for heat dissipation, consequently resulting in disadvantages including poor heat dissipation of the conventional LED's, inefficiency of heat removal, and bulkiness of the assisting heat dissipater devices.
Further, the cost of aluminum substrate based heat dissipater element is high and the cost of the LED heat dissipation structure will be even high raised if the aluminum substrate is to be mounted to the bottom of the circuit board.